1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an anode electrode, in particular to an anode electrode having a conduction loading layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various portable smart devices are presented to the public. In order to improve the performances of the device, a battery having higher energy density, longer cycle life and safety is required so that the secondary lithium battery becomes one of the most popular solutions for it. However, the safety issue of the secondary lithium battery is unsolved for the serious polarization of the electrodes during charging and discharging. The great amount of the lithium dendrites are formed on the anode electrode rapidly because the ionic conductivity and the electrical conductivity of the battery become non-uniform. By the increasing times of charging and discharging, more and more lithium dendrites are formed and finally penetrate through the separator. Once the lithium dendrites penetrate the separator, the internal shortage of the battery occurs because the cathode and anode electrodes are electrically connected. The internal shortage would result in the great amount of heat generated in a short time and an explosion might come after. This issue becomes much more serious for the large-current battery.
The most common way to solve the problem is to modify the current electrolyte of the battery. For instance, the pure organic electrolyte is exerted for improving the ionic conductivity to overcome the non-uniform ionic conductivity of the electrode. Or, some proper additives can be applied to the liquid-phase electrolyte for forming an oxidation layer, which has good ionic conductivity for the lithium ion, on the surface of the electrode in advance. Via the formation of the oxidation layer, the interface between the electrode and the electrolyte can be more stable and the formation of the lithium dendrite can be constrained. However, the formation of the lithium dendrite might be able to be constrained, but the leakage issue cannot be avoided due to the usage of the liquid-phase electrolyte.
Accordingly, an anode electrode is disclosed in the present invention to overcome the above problems.